


Daunting Moon

by squidling, Whyyyy92, xiaohao (wydryn)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Hogwarts, Violence, Werewolf, animagi, houses are our choice ok, kinda gore i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidling/pseuds/squidling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyy92/pseuds/Whyyyy92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wydryn/pseuds/xiaohao
Summary: Sixth year is supposed to be the simplest year at Hogwarts. No major exams, no losing friends.At least that's what Jeonghan believed.





	1. Prologue

He was waiting. For the full moon to strike, for the world to shake around him, for the hunt to begin. He was waiting. For his fangs to grow, to cut his lip, his claws to extend from his fingers, to rip through his skin. He was waiting- and then it was coming. 

He felt the pain pull through him, an aching pain, as familiar as breathing, but he welcomed it. It had been years since he’d first embraced the thrill of the change, years before that since he’d first experienced it. He’d fought it at first, but now his back arches into the change, his howl starting before his mind fully blanks. Man becomes wolf and in a moment he is both, savouring the harmony between man and beast.

 

He was awake. He stood still for a minute, waiting before picking up a scent. He was about to jump into a hunt for a deer, when he heard the melody of a child’s shouts, and the overwhelming scent. He growled low in his throat before padding closer, following the scent. 

The child was alone, crying and shouting, as the moonlight fell across his dark hair. The wolf shuffled as he saw the pure skin, his teeth aching at the thought of ripping into him, as the smell of blood spread across the field.

The child looks up, and his cries stop as he sees him. The wolf waits for the terror to cross his face, the terror he lives for from his victims, but instead he breaks into a watery smile, and he starts running towards him. 

“ _Hello big doggy _.” The wolf, as inhumane as an animal can be, doesn’t understand. His lips curled over his teeth as his prey comes to him. He'd expected a hunt, something to do. But the child is smiling and he doesn't understand.__

The child comes closer, and suddenly he is patting his head, soft hands against coarse fur. The wolf stills for a moment almost relaxing against the hand, before snapping his head up to bite the child.

He bites deep, the blood pouring down his jaws before he lets go and allows the child to stumble back in shock. His mouth gapes open and tears begin to show in his terrified eyes. The wolf stalks closer, enjoying himself more, and the boy falls over trying to get away. 

The wolf bounds and starts kneading his claws into the boy’s soft flesh around the wound. The boy starts to cry out, his tears coursing out. Before he can begin the kill, the wolf hears something. His head snaps up. He scents the air, and it comes. The dirty, ragged scent of one of his kind. 

__

__He looks around and it repeats. Closer. Another wolf's call. He leaves the boy to bleed and scream into the night. Maybe he would return later to finish him off._ _

__

__

__

__The boy lies on the ground, his screams turned to sobs as he tried not move, not to make the pain spread. He didn’t know how long he lay there before darkness started to mount his vision, and he willingly sunk into it._ _

__

__His parents found him hours later, pale and bleeding into the ground._ _

__

__

__

__The wolf never found the boy again, but the boy swore to himself, many years later, that he would find the wolf._ _

__


	2. Chapter 1

Chan’s head continuously bumped against the train window. He smiled listening to Jeonghan drabble on about the two students in a nearby carriage. The sixth year seemed to enjoy complaining.

“A Ravenclaw flirting with a Hufflepuff!” Jeonghan exclaimed.

“Those houses go together like mayonnaise on ice; it doth butter no parsnips!”

“What does that even mean, hyung?” Chan asked, lifting his head to look at the long haired brunet sat next to him.

“It means that he’s a judgemental idiot,” the short Slytherin opposite said. Jeonghan shot him a glare and started to tie his curled brown hair in a ponytail. Chan smiled and teasingly lifted his hyung’s hood. The third year giggled at his wavy fringe flicking over the material.

The three Slytherins sat in silence, listening to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff flirtatiously tease each other. The youngest soon fell asleep with his head lolling against Jeonghan’s shoulder. Jihoon was quick to make fun of him and earnt a harsh kick from the eldest. Once they had arrived, Jeonghan was reluctant to wake the sleepy thirteen year old. He picked him up bridal style once the train pulled to a halt at Hogsmeade station and almost screamed at Jihoon when he slapped Chan awake. The fifth year jogged away laughing, chasing after fellow Slytherins Jun and Minghao as well as their Gryffindor friend. Jeonghan shook his head but smiled fondly as Jihoon began to talk to the Gryffindor, snappily, but hesitantly, reminding Jeonghan of the longtime crush Jihoon had had on the boy.  

“You should talk to that Ravenclaw this year, Jeonghan hyung,” Chan said as the older boy helped him into the carriage that would carry them to Hogwarts. Jeonghan climbed in next to him.

“Maybe. I haven’t really spoken to him properly before, though,” he sighed. He had liked a Ravenclaw since he was a first year and had only held quick conversations with him, but despite the little contact, his crush had grown.

“So this year’s your chance,” Chan smiled. Jeonghan chuckled and smiled too before switching his attention to his little sister, Jeongyeon, as she and her girlfriend joined them in the carriage.

The two siblings had always been close. Jeonghan was one when she was born, and he couldn’t remember a time without her. He was forever protecting her, ensuring that she stayed out of harm’s way.

* * *

 

“My brother’s joining this year!” Chan said excitedly. He sat in between Minghao and Jeonghan at the Slytherin table. Jeonghan smiled fondly at him.

“I know, Channie, you said in your last three letters,” Jeonghan threw his arm over the boy’s shoulders to give him a loving side hug.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the hall beside a stool. She held a long paper list in one hand and a Sorting Hat in the other. The hat sang its song - as it did every year - before the first year’s names were called out. It didn’t take long for Chan’s brother to be called.

“Lee Jeno!”

Chan bounced in his seat, tugging on Jeonghan’s arm. Jeonghan chuckled but swiftly diverted his attention to the pretty Ravenclaw sat fat opposite him. Between shoulders, he had a perfect view of Joshua.

“Gryffindor!”

The Gryffindor table erupted into almost-deafening cheers. Chan cried out, reaching for his brother as the first year sat down with his house. Jeonghan pouted and hugged his young friend once more.

“I’m the only Slytherin in my family,” Chan wailed, his eyes filling with tears. “I promised Mummy that I’d look after him!”

“Shh,” Jeonghan coaxed. “It’s okay, Cheol is a Gryffindor too.” Chan huffed, trying to turn the faucet behind his eyes again so that he wouldn’t cry.

“Chan, you can trust Seungcheol to take care of him,” Jihoon leaned across to comfort him. “I’ll talk to him and he can make sure Jeno’s fine.” Chan nodded and murmured his thanks, leaning his head on Jeonghan shoulder and blocking out a few boos that came with the next new Slytherin.

* * *

 

The hot September sun beamed down on Hogwarts, illuminating anything in its path. Jeonghan lay on his front in the grass. He was watching Joshua, who sat with the Ravenclaw from the train. Despite being perched beneath a tree, his brown eyes shone brightly in the sunlight.

“That’s it,” Jun stood up and dragged Jeonghan with him. “This is stupid. Go. Talk. To. Josh!” He harshly shoved him in Joshua’s direction so that Jeonghan had no choice. He hovered nearby before walking next to him and speaking.

“Uh, hey,” butterflies populated his stomach. Joshua smiled up at him, with his friendly eyes glowing and happiness radiating from his body. “Could I maybe hang out with you guys? My friend decided I’m not allowed to talk to them anymore.”

“Of course!” Joshua beamed. Jeonghan returned the gesture and sat down. “This is Wonwoo.”

“Jeonghan, right?” Wonwoo asked. His voice was deep and matched his almost intimidating appearance. If he hadn’t seen him with the Hufflepuff, Jeonghan would assume that he was cold and on the mean side. He nodded in response to his question. “Joshua’s spoken about you before.”

“He has?”

Joshua playfully shoved his housemate as Jeonghan’s face burned red. Joshua thought about him and cared enough to tell someone about him.

“He likes your hair,” Wonwoo smirked.

“It’s very pretty,” Joshua admitted. “How do you curl it?”

“A spell,” Jeonghan answered, smiling.

“What is it?” The long haired Slytherin quickly fell in love with Joshua's curious nature. He clearly had a love for learning.

“...demisemihemidemisemiwave.” Joshua and Wonwoo stared at him, mouths open like two koi fish.

“Could you do it to my hair, please?” Joshua asked. Jeonghan grinned and took out his wand. He repeated the spell and lilac wisps flew from the tip, flowing through Joshua’s brown locks until they curled.

“You look adorable,” Jeonghan exclaimed. Wonwoo immediately began playing with it.

Jeonghan quickly felt at ease. Both boys were easy to get along with, and by the end of lunchtime he knew he had two new friends thanks to Jun. As Jeonghan curled up in his bed that night, he grinned and looked at Jun in the dark.

“Man, I am so gay.”

“I know, Han. Me too.


	3. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express journey was always Joshua’s favourite part about Hogwarts. It wasn’t because he saw his friends again, wasn’t that feeling of magic humming around him, living as part of the train, even pulling together the platform. It was the views, racing past the window. It was how England became Scotland in front of his eyes. He longed to paint the transition between night and day witnessed from the train, which had fascinated him since his first year.

This year, leaning his head against the window served a second purpose. Blocking out Wonwoo and Mingyu’s interactions. Wonwoo had been Joshua’s closest friend since first year, and Joshua truly loved and appreciated him. But he had to keep repeating that to himself as he listened involuntarily to the younger flirting with the other. He didn’t mind Mingyu, but he had never really gotten along with the boy. He could put up with him but they weren't exactly friends. They had very little in common except Wonwoo.

When they started whispering, Joshua decided he’d had enough.

“So, how was your summer Mingyu?” Joshua said, propping his legs up in between the two, mainly to separate them.

Mingyu looked at him as if he’d forgotten he was there, which he probably had, before grinning. “It was fine,” he said. “But there’s something I was meaning to tell you last year.”

Joshua leant forward, swinging his legs down from the seat, curious despite himself. “What is it?”

“I was talking to this girl, Jeongsoo or something,” Mingyu started, Joshua scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not into girls, Mingyu,” Joshua said, before frowning and rephrasing. “I’m more into boys, Mingyu.”

Wonwoo laughed quietly. “One boy in particular,” he muttered.

Joshua cut him a glare. “No one asked,” he snapped.

Mingyu held up his hands. “She wasn’t talking about herself, _obviously _. She’s dating some girl. No, her big brother has apparently had a crush on you since first year.”__

Joshua rolled his eyes. “I’m sure. Now lets-”

“Wait, Shua,” Wonwoo broke in, and elbowed Mingyu. “Tell him who it is.”

Joshua sighed and looked at Mingyu. “Well, you m-”

“Hurry up so we can move on,” Joshua cut in.

“That hot ass guy in your year with the long hair,” Mingyu rushed out. He leant back, and laid one arm.

Joshua rolled his eyes. “Very funny Mingyu,” he said, before glaring at Wonwoo. “You don’t tell people personal things like that, I haven’t told anyone about your cr-”

“I didn’t tell him anything, this is real,” Wonwoo said, smiling.

Joshua shook his head, and started to stare back out the window, ignoring the two in front of him, trying really hard not to think about the Slytherin, who took up most of the space in the sketchbook laying across his lap.

* * *

“This is the most boring part of the school year,” Wonwoo whispered to Jisoo, between cheering for Ravenclaw sortees.

“I don’t remember you caring when it was your brother,” Joshua whispered back.

“That was different,” Wonwoo said, solemnly. The hat shouted Ravenclaw again, and Joshua joined in with the cheers before enquiring.

“Why?” Joshua asked, nudging Wonwoo.

Wonwoo shrugged. “Song was better.”

“Yeah, better be good next year,” Joshua agreed. His eyes flitted over to the Slytherin table where the longhaired boy was sitting with his friends. His fingers itched to sketch the expression Jeonghan was wearing.

Wonwoo followed his line of sight, and rolled his eyes. “Why does he baby that second year? What’s going to happen to him here?”

Joshua shrugged. “Weird stuff out in the Forest,” he said, his eyes not leaving the long-haired boy.

“Stop fucking staring, you’re giving me a headache,” Wonwoo said, turning back to the teacher’s table.

* * *

Hogwarts was quieter this year. Maybe it was because the new prefects were eager to fill up the duties, or because Mingyu was around more, but Joshua couldn’t help feeling there was something different about the year.

“Joshua,” Wonwoo said, calling back his attention, waving his wrapped hand in his face. “Come on, you’re not even drawing.”

“Sorry,” Joshua said, quietly. “I was thinking.”

“You do that too much,” Wonwoo said, fiddling with his bandage.

Joshua looked back down at his sketchbook. “I keep trying to draw the lake, but it never works.”

Wonwoo shook his head. “Just draw Jeonghan, you have him down.”

Joshua nodded, and was about to start when Wonwoo gasped. “Speak of the devil.”

Joshua looked up to see him gaping at something. Following his line of sight, he saw Jeonghan walking over, and quickly looked at his lap.

“Uh, hey,” Jeonghan said, looking down at them nervously. Joshua smiled up at him. He couldn't help it when the angel-like boy was right in front of his eyes.“Could I maybe hang out with you guys? My friend decided I’m not allowed to talk to them anymore.”

“Sure,” Joshua said. Unbidden, Mingyu’s words from the train flitted across his mind, but he chased them off by introducing Wonwoo. “This is Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo waved his unbandaged hand. “Jeonghan right? Joshua’s spoken about you before.”

“He has?” Jeonghan asked. Joshua shoved Wonwoo, still smiling, masking his annoyance. That didn’t stop Wonwoo from continuing.

“Yeah, he likes your hair,” Wonwoo said.

Joshua shot him a glare, before turning to Jeonghan and smiling again. “Yeah, it’s pretty. How do you curl it?”

“It’s a spell,” Jeonghan said smiling.

“What is it?” Joshua almost demanded. He wanted to know every spell the wizarding world had.

“Demisemihemidemisemiwave,” Jeonghan said.

“Could you do it to my hair, please?” Joshua said, smiling brightly. He ignored Wonwoo’s snigger, instead focusing on Jeonghan’s smile.

Jeonghan obliged, pulling out his wand and repeating the enchantment. “You look adorable,” he told Joshua, who tried really hard not to blush.

This was made a lot easier by Wonwoo, who started to play with his hair. “You look truly amazing, Joshua,” he said, sarcastically, making a mental note of the spell so that he could curl Mingyu's soft locks without him noticing.

“Get off,” Joshua said, pushing him away. “You’ll get hair in your bandage, brat.”

* * *

“Well, at least we know Mingyu was right,” Wonwoo said, as they walked back to the dorm.

“About what?” Joshua asked, although he knew exactly what Wonwoo meant.

“Shut up Joshua, you know exactly what I mean,” Wonwoo said, with a smirk playing on his face.

“You’re wrong,” was all Joshua replied.

Wonwoo just smiled beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this was another one of my chapters, with squid adding a little at the end. i'm taking a little bit longer to write them than she is because i have a lot of exams in like two weeks. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it and squid (or maybe the new co-author) will update again soon


	4. Chapter 3

Joshua was never one to be jealous, but now he sat in the September sun with his best friend’s boyfriend. He stared at him, wondering what qualities the Hufflepuff held to withdraw his friend from him so often. Not for the first time, Joshua wished he was truly friends with Jeonghan, or had anyone other than Wonwoo to rely on. Wonwoo was a good friend, but there were days where he’d fail to even sleep in their shared dorm.

“So,” Mingyu coughed awkwardly. Joshua raised his eyebrows, trying to hide the look of jealousy on his face. “What have you done with Jeonghan so far?”

“He doesn’t like me!” Joshua said, sharply. He regretted it almost immediately, not usually being quick to anger. He had snapped at Wonwoo once, and the boy had flinched and gone pale, his skin matching the bandage on his hand, believing he must have somehow fucked up big time if Joshua Hong was angry with him. “His sister was just making it up.” Mingyu smirked.

“Jeong...thingy? Nah, she’s not like that. She’s one of the nicest girls in my year, she doesn’t do mean. Jeonghan has a crush on you, ask him out! Ask him if he’ll go to The Three Broomsticks or Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop with you on your next Hogsmeade trip!”

“How about you take Wonwoo there instead?” Joshua suggested. “Seeing as you clearly have so many date ideas, hmm? In fact, why don’t you go find him, and leave me alone?”

“Because I already have!” Mingyu exclaimed. “And I already looked, I can’t find him.”

“Oh, of course.” Joshua stared off towards the castle, where Jeonghan sat with a few fellow Slytherins and a golden retriever. He wondered where the dog came from, but he knew there were lots of Animagi in Hogwarts, including himself. It seemed the wizarding world’s intelligence was increasing between young witches and wizards. Joshua wasn’t too surprised, as intelligence had increased with Muggles too.

“Maybe you could buy him stuff from Honeydukes,” Mingyu said. He seemed to have a generator of ideas in his brain, that he clearly had from going out with Wonwoo. A generator of bad ideas, that Joshua wished he could break or throw coke on so it would stop working. “I think his birthday’s next month.”

“Jeonghan dislikes chocolate and doesn’t eat candy, so I think both of us will pass on that one,” Joshua said. “Candies aren’t a good present. You’d prefer something you can keep.”

“Salty.”

“I don’t know Jeonghan’s prefer-”

“No, you’re salty,” Mingyu said. “Is it because I’m coming up with better date ideas than you?”

“I’m not salty!” Joshua insisted. He scratched his neck. “Anyways, I’ve, uh, got homework that I’m stuck on, I’m gonna go ask someone in my year for help.” The Ravenclaw took his bag and hurried off, away from Mingyu, leaving the Hufflepuff wondering if it was something he had said.

Jeonghan sat with his Slytherin friends and a dog. He didn’t know where the dog came from, only that he liked to follow Jihoon around. He didn’t take part in the conversation, and instead straightened a curl and watched it ping back to its springiness. He didn’t usually wear his hair down, but today was an exception.

“Hey, Jeonghan?” Minghao asked. Jeonghan was pulled back to earth and nodded to his friend. “If you don’t want to talk, and you’re not going to contribute, then move. Josh keeps looking over here, and its starting to freak me out.” Jeonghan stood up quicker than Minghao could even say ‘Josh’ and he jogged over to a spot on his own 

Jeonghan took his wand out of his pocket, running his fingers over the twirls that ran along the middle of the wood, thinking back to his first year. He remembered seeing Joshua walk past him on the train, and turning to Jun to comment on how cute he was.

“Huh? I didn’t see,” Jun had said. Jeonghan grinned.

“He’s adorable!”

He had stood in line as Joshua walked up to be Sorted. Jeonghan already knew he’d be in Slytherin, that fact had been hammered in from when he was young.

“Please be Slytherin,” he whispered. “Please, please, please be Slytherin!”

“Ravenclaw!”

Jeonghan had groaned, only brightening when Junhui was put in Slytherin too.

Jeonghan spent most of his time at Hogwarts crushing on Joshua from afar, brushing Jun off when he told him to talk to him, daydreaming about him with his chin in the palm of his hand…

“Can I sit with you?”

Jeonghan jumped, and looked up to see Joshua himself. His eyes widened and he nodded. The Slytherin shuffled to face the boy as he sat down. He noticed that he looked tired and a little bit annoyed. Jeonghan pouted at him and earnt a smile.

“You look pissed off,” Jeonghan told him.

“Do I? I’m not annoyed, just a little down.” Jeonghan gave him a look that told him to continue. “You see, Wonwoo and I have been best friends since first year and now he’s got this boyfriend who he’s always turning all of his attention to, and now I’m wondering if he’ll leave me to spend time with Mingyu. Gosh, I sound clingy and jealous, I’m sorry, I just get-”

“A little paranoid?” Jeonghan asked. Joshua nodded. “It’s okay. I do too. I thought it was going to happen when Jun got his boyfriend, but his boyfriend’s really nice so we all get along. Do you not like Mingyu?”

“We just don’t have anything in common,” Joshua explained. “Mingyu’s not musical, he doesn’t share Wonwoo and I’s love of books, I don’t even think he reads much at all-”

“Is Mingyu a fifth year Hufflepuff?” Jeonghan asked. The Ravenclaw nodded. “Yeah, my sister knows him.”

“Jeongsoo?”

“No, Jeongyeon.”

“Ah, Mingyu mentioned her. He didn’t know her name.” Joshua grinned at Jeonghan’s beautiful laugh. It was like music, the part of the song that isn’t the chorus, but everyone knows anyway. He had never properly heard it before - only from a distance.

The two sixth years were silent. It wasn’t awkward - they had plenty of background noises of other students chatting and birds tweeting, and that one dog barking, for them to both listen to during the gap in their conversation.

“Do you have any siblings?” Jeonghan asked. He realised he had played with a few locks of his hair so much that they had straightened and swiftly used the wand in his hand to straighten it again.

“No, I’m an only child.”

“Muggleborn, right?”

“Yep.”

“Must have been a shock for your parents,” the Slytherin laughed. Joshua grinned and nodded.

A comfortable silence fell between the two once again. As Jeonghan stared into the distance, Joshua admired the slight bump in his nose and the soft pink that lay in his lips. He wondered how someone’s skin could be so perfect, resembling a gorgeous Porcelain doll. He snapped himself out of it, knowing if Wonwoo was there he would mock him.

* * *

 

“Sooo, are you and Joshua together yet?” Jeonghan threw his teddy bear at Jun, which hit him in the face.

Jun threw it back. “I can’t believe you just threw Mr Snuffles at my handsome features.”

“We’re not together,” Jeonghan said. “And me neither, you’re not good enough for Mr Snuffles,” he continued, carefully tucking his bear against his pillow. He had been given it when he was born, and he remembered it once being very plump and cuddly, but he couldn’t sleep without the bear and as a result it had been squashed almost flat. Only Jun and Chan knew he had Mr Snuffles.

“All in good time,” Jun wiggled his eyebrows and laughed at Jeonghan’s glare. “I’m sure that one day you’ll be snuggled up together with Mr Snuffles between you.

“Fuck off,” Jeonghan mumbled. He hid his red face in his pillow as soon as he had settled into bed, with Mr Snuffles in his arms.

“He does like you, Han,” Jun said, turning off the light.

Jeonghan was quiet and didn't respond, quickly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

The rustling of a leaf yet to fall from a tree. The faint laughter of first years after their first full week at Hogwarts. The rain dripping down Joshua’s fringe. The empty space beside him. 

He was alone. The rain had cut out any chance he had to complete his picture of the lake. So, he sat, under the tree where couples carved their names together, immortalising their relationships, taking in the Scottish hills surrounding the castle. He wanted to draw that too so even when he left Hogwarts and could never see this view again, he would still have something to gaze at when he was alone. 

“Where’s your friend?” Joshua looked up to see Junhui leaning against the tree. 

“Where’s yours?” he asked, brushing off Junhui’s question, mainly because he didn’t know the answer. 

“Who knows?” Junhui replied, slouching next to Joshua on the grass. “Jeonghan likes to be alone sometimes.” 

“Same with Wonwoo,” Joshua said. “He’s probably with Mingyu though.” He couldn’t help the bitter note that crept into his voice then, but he did regret it. Slightly. 

“So how come you’re out in the rain?” Junhui asked. 

Joshua gestured at his closed notebook. “I was drawing.” 

“Ooh, can I see?” Junhui asked, snatching it up before Joshua could protest. 

He held it out of Joshua’s reach, rifling through the pages. Joshua held his breath, hoping he would stop before-

“Wait, is this Jeonghan?” Junhui asked, turning the notebook around to show Joshua the page he was on. It was one of the first drawings he’d done of the long haired boy, from his stage of long undyed black hair, and he wasn’t particularly proud of it. It was rough, and rushed, and he’d drawn better pictures of Jeonghan since. He only kept that one for nostalgia, and to remember what Jeonghan had looked like, though now he was regretting that decision. 

“No,” Joshua said, drawing his knees up to his chest obstinately. 

Junhui gasped with happiness. “It is, isn’t it? Oh, and this is him too!” He said pointing through the next pages. 

Joshua shook his head, inwardly kicking himself for drawing so many pictures of the boy. 

“How do you make Jeonghan look so good?” Junhui asked, looking up at him in awe. “You’re really good,” he assured, clearly seeing something in Joshua’s face to make him feel slightly guilty. 

“Thanks,” Joshua said, reaching out to grab the notebook. Junhui budged up a little on the grass, until the notebook was out of Joshua’s reach. Joshua sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Junhui said, pointing at a picture of a wolf. Not an ordinary wolf, a twisted drawing. Like a reflection in a lake, disturbed by a thrown stone someone, distorting the view. But despite its warped form and torn fur there was a sadness around the eyes, as though they were not quite one with the vessel they completed.

“Nothing,” Joshua said, quickly, this time managing to snatch the notebook back.

Junhui hesitated. “Is that a werewolf, Joshua?” 

Joshua shrugged. “It just came to me,” he lied. “I’ve never seen a werewolf.” That he was telling the truth about. There had been rumours about a werewolf on Hogwarts grounds since the first full moon of his first year, and though Joshua had never seen it, he had always been curious. He’d drawn the wolf based on whatever descriptions he could find in the library, trying to mesh them together and draw an accurate depiction. It had become almost an obsession. 

Wonwoo had scoffed at his drawing, telling him to give it up. “The werewolf is a rumour made up by bored seventh years who wanted to scare us,” he told Joshua. Joshua hadn’t really believed him but after that he had dropped the idea, limiting his interest to tracking the moon. 

Junhui smiled, albeit uneasily. “Me neither, but they fucking scare me. Why did you draw so many pictures of Jeonghan?” 

Joshua blushed, but he was glad the conversation was moving on from the werewolf, even if this new direction was just as embarrassing. Junhui’s short attention span really was a blessing. 

 

Minghao settled beside Junhui in the Slytherin common room, after he had returned from Xylomancy. Junhui had been part of the club for the past couple of years as well, but Minghao had always had more of a way with all kinds of Divination. Junhui had merely went to try and secure a future with Minghao.

“I can’t wait until next year,” he told him, relaxing into the couch. 

Junhui put his arm around him, letting him curl into his side a little. “Why’s that?” 

“I’ll have study periods to relax in,” Minghao told him. Junhui scoffed.

“Study periods are rarely relaxing,” he countered. Minghao drew away from him frowning. 

“Like you use them to actually study,” he dug.

“Yeah, so I spend them stressing about my exams instead,” Junhui said. “A much better use of my time.” 

“Oh yeah definitely,” Minghao said. “You’re an idiot.” 

Junhui hummed. “You know how you told me about that werewolf thing?” A few nights ago, Minghao had come creeping into the sixth year dorm to see Junhui after a bad dream. Minghao’s family had many famous Seers in it, with an almost direct lineage back to the greatest Seer in wizarding history. This gift had not missed Minghao, and it was both a blessing and a curse. 

Minghao’s visions often came in dreams, terrifying nightmares. He described them as abstract, they seemed to link together in a way that was clear to only him. Junhui had once asked him to outline a dream he had had, and though Minghao recounted it so clearly it was as though Junhui had experienced it for himself, he could see no deeper meaning. 

That night had been no different, with Minghao muttering into Junhui’s side about how something big was coming. Something to do with a werewolf, and the edge of a lake. 

Minghao snapped his head around to face him. “Did you see something last night?” He sounded anxious, his eyebrows knitting together into a worried expression. 

Junhui shook his head. “No, but I was talking to Joshua this morning and he drew what looked like a werewolf.”

Minghao’s eyes widened slightly, but apart from that he showed no surprise. 

“Joshua drew it?” Minghao asked. 

Junhui nodded, but saw the worry in Minghao’s eyes. He searched for a way to change the subject, even slightly. “It was mixed in with a lot of drawings of Jeonghan,” he tried.

It worked. “Ooooh,” Minghao said, twanging his voice slightly. “Those two are going to be fun for us.”

Junhui laughed. “You’re a horrible person.”

“And yet you’re choosing to spend time with me,” Minghao said. 

“For now,” Junhui threatened, pulling Minghao tighter into his side. 

Minghao scoffed. He pulled a couple of sticks out of his pockets, Divination tools, and tapped them together. “The sticks tell me that you’re keeping me around for a long time.” 

They were joined then by Jihoon, saving Junhui from admitting that Minghao was right. 

 

 

_It was a hard day. His head was pounding, his hand burning, all the aches and pains that go along with life amplified. He was unsteady, weak, unsure of the control he had over his own body._

_It was a hard day. He was all alone, lying on the cold floor. His hair lay across his face, clinging to his damp forehead. He shook and whimpered. He lay still, silent._

_It was a hard day, but the night before had been worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this literally took a year to update but there is a good reason!!! i'm in the two biggest years of high school n my laptop brOke and i'm also very very sick so i'm very sorry

**Author's Note:**

> me and squid have been talking about this our entire friendship, and so we decided finally to just write it.  
> it's gonna be a wild ride with hopefully a little humour??? but eh its gonna be fun and angsty and i'm really excited for you to read it. there's going to be another co-author added on, but squid and i will still be posting. 
> 
> The number of chapters may change but this is what we've planned so far


End file.
